


Alone

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray sleeps alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Plaster

Ray stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom and traced the crack in the plaster with his eyes. 

He was divorced and alone. 

Alone. There was his most hated word. He needed touch or at least someone next to him to drowned out his spinning, twirling thoughts. He mostly thought about how Stella didn't want him anymore.

He wanted to be mad at her, but couldn't bring himself to be. He always knew that one day she would see him for the con job he was.

The bed was too big and cold. He rolled over, curled up into a ball and shut his eyes tight.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. After all, he was meeting The Mountie tomorrow.

Much later, Ray was laying on his back in his bed. The plaster was still cracked, but he didn't care. Fraser was laying on top of him and he was like a Mountie shaped blanket. He was so warm and heavy that he made Ray sleepy.

He reached up and ran his fingers though Fraser's hair and Fraser made a happy noise in his sleep. Fraser hair might look like a pelt, but it was soft. 

When he had first slept with Fraser, he assumed that Fraser would just lay on his back like a dead guy, but he hadn't expected Fraser to be so handsy. Most mornings, Ray woke up to Fraser's whole body against him. Not that he was complaining. Sometimes, Fraser would just rest his head on Ray's chest with his leg thrown over Ray's

He could count on one hand the number of people he had shared a bed with and Fraser was at the top of his list.

Handsy Fraser was his favorite Fraser, right up there with Early Morning Fraser and Blushing Fraser.


End file.
